


No, We're Not Listening to That

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, The one where Ava has a terrible taste in music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Ava and Sara are stuck in 2011 on a stakeout and can't agree on what music to listen to.





	No, We're Not Listening to That

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my 3rd fic in 24 hours. I'm trash for these two. I had a lot of fun writing this fic and a lot of the music mentioned here is stuff from my writing playlist.
> 
> Feel free to read my other Avalance fics if you want, and you can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better or twitter @EllaLancelot
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)

It was a stakeout. 

The Time Bureau was finally able to detect a pattern of where this Mallus creature was showing up, and according to their sources, he would likely make an appearance here.

November 4, 2011

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

Ava Sharpe was sitting in the Bureau's Toyota Corolla in the parking garage of PPG Place with none other than Captain Sara Lance.

As much as the Time Bureau was against working with the Legends, Sara was... abducted by Mallus, and therefore may be useful in drawing him (him? it?) in.

"Tell me again why we're in a shady parking garage?" Ava asked

"Because," Sara replied "Shady parking garages are the perfect place to murder someone... or appear through a portal and abduct an assassin."

"Great logic." Said Ava as she turned on the car radio.

Her ears were greeted with Justin Beiber's 'Baby' playing at full blast.

"Ugh. I forgot how much music sucked in 2011." Said Ava, looking through 

"I wouldn't know." replied Sara. "I was kind of... in Nanda Parbat."

"You should be thankful you didn't have to suffer through 'Party Rock Anthem' or the epidemic of 'Beiber Fever'" said Ava

"I'll have you know, 'Party Rock Anthem' was and is a banger, and no matter how far in the future you get, they will never stop playing it at clubs."

"Fair enough." Said Ava, finally finding a full CD organizer in the glove box.

"Nice." Said Sara

Ava looked through the CDs before selecting one and putting it into the slot 

'Friends in Low Places' by Garth Brooks started playing and Sara groaned "No. We're not listening to this."

"Why not?" asked Ava "He's sold the more albums than any other solo artist."

"Oliver Queen forced me to listen to this when we were working together. It's not something I miss about Star City." Sara said.

"Who would have thought, The Green Arrow is a fan of country music." Mused Ava.

Sara flipped through the CD case until she found something she was satisfied with and popped it into the slot.

The intro of 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' started to play and this time, it was Ava who objected "Seriously? Panic At The Disco?" 

"Okay, first of all, it's not Panic At the Disco" Sara replied in a mocking tone "It's Panic!At The Disco."

"What's the difference?"

Sara ignored Ava's comment "Second of all, everybody likes Panic!At The Disco."

"Not everybody." Ava said as she turned off the music.

"Okay. Then let's find something to agree on." Sara reasoned.

"Okay. How about Adele?"

"Nah." Said Sara "Hamilton?"

"It's 2011. Hamilton doesn't exist yet. How about... Katy Perry?"

"Not Today. NSYNC?" suggested Sara

"I'm not much of a boyband person." said Ava.

The two women thought about it for a moment until they finally thought of something.

"Barenaked Ladies!" They exclaimed in unison

Ava and Sara high fived before quickly pulling their hands away.

"Barenaked Ladies it is." Said Ava as she found the CD and placed it into the slot.

As Alternative Girlfriend played from the tiny car speakers, Ava and Sara finally got comfortable in their stakeout positions.

"I could get used to this." Sara wondered aloud.

"Well, I'm glad you're comfortable." Ava said "It's going to be a long night."

Just as Ava said that, she got a transmission from the Time Bureau offices.

"Agent Sharpe?" Asked Gary 

"Yes." Replied Ava, turning her attention to the screen of the cellular communication device she was holding in her hand.

"We've come to the conclusion that Mallus isn't here. It was a false call." Said Gary.

Ava sighed "Alright. See you in 5." she said, and with that, she hung up and turned to Sara.

"Well, I guess all of that fighting was for nothing." Said Ave.

"Not for nothing." replied Sara "I learned that you have terrible taste in music."

Ava smiled "Ha ha." she said as she opened a portal to go back to the Bureau's offices. Before she walked through, she turned to face Sara.

"Until we meet again, Captain Lance."

Sara smiled and gave Ava a salute. "You too, Sharpe."


End file.
